


When Love Speaks

by rabidchild67



Series: Any Sensual Feast [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock’s voice makes Jim shiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion of the “Any Sensual Feast” series.
> 
> Title is a quote from Shakespeare’s “Love’s Labor Lost”: "And when love speaks, the voice of all the gods makes Heaven drowsy with the harmony."

Spock’s voice makes Jim shiver.

There is a quality to it that is truly indescribable, and Jim would memorize it if he could, but the subtleties of it prove to be too elusive and he fails. He’s recorded it, of course, but there are nuances that resist being catalogued. 

So he makes sure to enjoy it as often and as thoroughly as possible. 

For example, he loves the tone Spock takes on Away Missions – assertive and yet almost bored-sounding – and he asks Uhura to pipe the live mission feeds into his office or to his personal device each time Spock is off on some planet collecting samples. She thinks it’s because he’s a control freak, but he really just gets off on the tone of Spock’s voice when he’s discovered something new. His voice cracks, if barely perceptibly, and Jim imagines he can see the look of wonder that crosses Spock’s face, not unlike the one he sees each time they make love, now that Spock lets him leave the lights on. Finally.

Jim loves to watch Spock’s mouth when he speaks, too. There’s something about the brief glimpse of the tip of his tongue as he forms words that is the sexiest thing because it is so fleeting, like Spock’s smiles, and therefore to be cherished. He’s making Spock teach him Andorian only because it is so heavy on its use of sibilants and Spock lisps adorably. 

Even when Spock is angry, Jim finds himself occasionally transfixed by the way his voice raises in pitch ever so slightly. Jim has lost more than one argument just because he gets distracted by the slight shrillness in his voice when Spock is in a snit.

Jim thinks Spock knows he’s got this illogical little kink, and that he indulges Jim in it anyway. On the long, dark nights when Jim’s nightmares keep him awake, Spock will hold him close and murmur Vulcan poetry so softly there is barely sound coming forth, just breath, and the warmth of it beside Jim’s ear is reassuring, the air expelled tickling the fine hairs, reminding him he is alive and safe here. 

Most of all, Jim loves to _feel_ Spock speak, when Spock holds him close, his chest pressed to Jim’s back. He can feel the rumble of Spock’s voice in his chest almost before he hears it, telling him stories of proud Vulcan warriors, or discussing Fleet politics or – at last – “I love you.” 

“Say it again,” Jim urges. 

“I love you.” 

The promise in those words, the vow contained within, humbles Jim. _I worship you, I would burn down worlds, I would die for you,_ they say. 

And Jim’s own words fail him, but the press of Spock’s lips against his ear tells him he knows how he feels anyway. 

And then Spock _sings_. 

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
